Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34923486-20180622155907
I'll do what Sumthwing did: Characters to save from elimination. - She's gotten way better and has lines other than "I hate _____" now. She dislikes liars and traitors and wants people like Match and Loser to be brought to justice. - Flower was a very mean character in BFDI, yet was enjoyable. People didn't like this and that is why she got eliminated first. In BFB, though, she has gotten way nicer and has good interactions, like with Ruby. She tried so hard for her team in BFB 11 and, for some reason, she still got a lot of votes. Flower isn't as mean as she used to be, and deserves a second chance (third I guess, since she rejoined in season 1) to get far in a season. - Balloony may look a little bland and mean to the average viewer, but he really isn't. He just wants to lead his team to victory, but they keep losing. Also, he has developed a sweet friendship with Cloudy which shows a nicer side to him. - WHO CARES IF HE DABBED? Woody is adorable and lovely and has participated a lot in challenges this season, unlike in BFDI. He has also gotten a lot braver, still being a coward, but not getting scared as easily. - Gelatin is a great inventor as seen in BFDIA and even though he used to throw forks, he stopped. He still may want to kill Bomby, but it's not for no reason, like season 1 Blocky; he wants to win challenges. Sure, killing Bomby isn't very nice, but Four can still recover Bomby. - When has Spongy ever said or done anything bad? Never! So there's no reason to dislike him! - I have never really been a big Donut fan, but even I can say that he believes his team can win and wants them to try their best, as seen in BFB 3. Also, he was a pretty good host. - Who cares if he is too overpowered? Black Hole isn't the solution to everything, as seen in BFB 4. Also, he's actually a really calm and chill contestant, compared to the other contestants. - I don't know why people voted for her. I'm afraid that she's gonna get a lot more votes because of the whole bomb thing, though. - All Clock did was try to find out what was making the basket crack, and then he got the third most votes. Calm down guy! Clock is a really useful contestant, as seen in BFB 1 and 3. - The way he shows his emotions with his screen is interesting, and he has the potential to become a very great contestant, but sadly; he is weighed down by his lack of screentime (pun not intended). - She is very smart and helped a lot in BFB 7. Since 8-Ball is gone, you guys can stop calling her an 8-Ball follower. - Grow up people. She's a little bossy, so what? She has a lot of good ideas to make her team win. I can't believe she got the second most votes. - I really really really regret voting for her. Surprisingly, for being a mechanical mind, she has a heart because of what she did in BFB 7. She went against what her team told her to do to save them all. I'm really happy listened to her and got mad at Remote in BFB 10, unlike another team...COUGH COUGH. - STOP THE HATE RIGHT NOW. Yellow Face is hilarious. - She is an interesting antagonist with AN ACTUAL PERSONALITY. And it's not like being a jerk is her only personality trait, she has a sarcastic side, and has begun to side with Taco on the whole "betrayal" thing. - She is just a randomly funny contestant. I think she will sadly get a ton of votes like she did in BFDIA, even though she is indestructable and has tons of superpowers.